There has conventionally been used a device that prints an image represented by image data by allowing a recording head to perform sequential scanning. In order to increase printing speed of the device, there has been proposed a technique of conveying a recording medium by a conveying means without performing scanning by the recording head for an area in an image corresponding to, if any, one set or continuous sets of line data which are constituted only with pixels representing white in image data.